A cell surface receptor for the extracellular matrix glycoprotein laminin has been demonstrated via several methods in our laboratory. The proposed study is designed to biochemically characterize the receptor for laminin with regard to its biochemical properties in the membrane and behavior after ligand binding. Large quantities of purified receptor have been prepared and submitted for protein sequencing.